The present invention relates to a golf tee extender for repetitive tee shots without the need for re-inserting a new tee to the ground comprising: a ball support portion for receiving a golf ball thereon and allowing insertion of a regular golf tee through its opening; a hollow body for allowing passage of the golf tee; and a tee head chamber for engaging the head of the golf tee therein and securely confining and holding the head of the golf tee.
Golfers go to either a golf course or a driving range for practice in order to improve. Most driving ranges nowadays use mats to keep maintenance costs low, but many still grow real grass for practice. To practice, a golfer has to bring a large quantity of tees because wood or plastic tees frequently break or become lost when struck by the head of a golf club. When a tee is broken, the broken lower portion of the golf tee is still left in the ground. Therefore, the broken lower portion needs be removed and another new golf tee inserted into the ground. In addition when the tees are lost during an extended practice, a player has to repeatedly reinsert tees into the ground.
Therefore, it is very troublesome to repetitively insert new tees and to take out and remove the broken lower portions of the golf tees.
In order to prevent this repetitive re-insertion or loss of golf tees, a number of golf tee anchoring devices have been developed. These devices usually have a golf ball support part, an anchoring part, and sometimes a connector connecting the golf ball support part to the anchoring part, with or without a tethering arrangement.
However, these systems generally have all or some of the following disadvantages: tee is still susceptible to tee breakage or a tee is lifted out of the ground; tee system may require a user to reseat or readjust the golf ball support part; system may have many elements of a complex structure, resulting in increased manufacturing costs; and especially when a tether is used, the golfer still must go to the tee system to reseat the dislodged golf ball support part or readjust the tee.
Accordingly, a need for a golf tee extender of a simple but effective structure for repetitive tee shots without the need for re-inserting a new tee into the ground has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.